greater_cosmic_butterflyfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:William Slam/Babalone's Point
My name is Kirino Hokori. I live off the coast of Japan, on a secluded Island. My Island sits solitarily, hidden by my divine breath from those of the GCBI. They also ignore me because they feel a kinship with me- I am not part of their cause, but I do support it in my own way. I also, alike the leaders of the GCBI, am a God. On my island, which I have named Kirishima, I live a peaceful life. I have numerous humans who live below me, in a villiage below my palace. They bring me gifts every day- the bread they cook, the fine robes they fashion, and even their own bodies. I enjoy the pleasures of food and flesh. Some may call me hedonistic, but, hey, can you really blame me? ''Or even them, for that matter? Who wouldn't want to sleep with a god? And its not like I asked for these gifts- they just presented them! Of course, I do mist their crops and make their lands a little bit more fertile when I recieve gifts... and when I don't? Well. I don't owe them a thing if they don't gift me first. Its a fair trade-off. Their resources, their bodies, and my godly power. Does anyone leave? Pah, what a stupid question! Stupid, stupid, stupidstupidstupid, OBVIOUSLY NOT! Who wouldn't want to live under me? I'm a god! And if anyone was really so ungrateful, I'd like to see them try and leave! My fog can lead the most seasoned sailor off course! And the rocks that surround my island, ''oh the rocks, they could destroy a battleship! I don't let much trees grow here, so with the measly amount of wood that a human might be able to scrounge up, you could only build a stupid life raft! StupidstupidSTUPID! How dumb would that be? Hah, a life raft! How stupid. Why would anyone want to leave in the first place! I give them enough food to survive, I give them safety from storms, I do it all! All of it! They owe me their survitude at the very least! --- Its an average day today in Kirishima. Misty, of course, but with little rays of light shining through the mist onto my beautiful island. As I sit apon my throne, I place a delicate purple grape in my mouth and bite down. The sweet fluid spreads across my tongue and dribbles to the back of my throat. To my right, I have the villiage chiefs daughter, naked, and collared. She was a gift from the villiage that I recieved a couple of days ago. Every week, I return my gift and get a new one. A new girl each week. But this girl is magnificent- I might just have to keep her a little longer. Its like she lives to serve! And that body- oh ho ho ho. She is stupid hot! Stupidstupidstu- My thoughts are interrupted as the villiage shakes. "An Earthquake?" I think. "No, that'd be stupid. I didn't piss off that god, did I? That would be stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid!" I hear screams from the villiage. I rise to my feet, and without a thought, condese some mist into a beautiful gray lance. The screams stop, suddenly. I dont detect a loss of life, so... whats happening? Thats when I see it. Down the path that leads to my ''villiage, I see some dumb interloper! How stupid does someone have to be to come to my villiage and disturb my peace! Stupid, stupid, how very stupid! The figure walks up the path with this ''arrogant stride- what a joke! I almost want to laugh at this stupid person! What does he think he's going to do? Kill me? I'm a god, stupid! I'll just revive if you are even able to hurt me! Stupid, stupid, stupidstupidstupidstupidstupidstupid, STUPID STUPID '''STUPID DUMB IDIOT!''' The figure comes closer as I grimace at him. The skin of the grape I ate is wrapped around one of my teeth. I collect it with my thin tongue and roll it up. I place it between my teeth and spit in the silhouette's direction. It falls at his feet, and he keeps walking. I should be able to see him by now. My mist isn't THAT condensed up here! That would be so stupid! Stupid stupid stu- "Kirino Hokori, God of Mist and Fog. I am Babalone. I am here to kill you." This is what the stupid figure says. How FUCKING stupid! How the hell does he expect to do that? And why would he? I'm a god! My existance benefits humanity! How stupid! I take a closer look at the figure. It has a man's voice, but it takes me a moment to register that he does have a masculine shape. Besides that... I really can't tell anything else about him. It's as if he was cloaked in a deep shadow- no, as if his very form was made of darkness! As if I shined a light on him, it would be lost within his very being! But how stupid would that be? Hah, pretty stupid, I think. I study this stupid figure a little bit more- while he seems to be mostly shadowy and black, for brief short periods of time I can see human eyes on his face. But as they appear, they seem to be swallowed up by him once again. How stupid. I chuckle at him. "Really now? You are here to kill me? Isn't that rich! You know how gods work, don't you, stupid?" The figure seems to stare in my directon. As eyes momentarily appear on his face, he begins to speak. "I know precisely how gods function. Thats why I am here. I am going to kill you now." Babalone draws a spear of some sorts. How stupid! You think you can kill me? Im a god! I rear up my lance. Its a large, unsightly tool, but its good for two things- instilling fear in my foes and killing them! And I am about to accomplish both! I charge at him, lance ready to penetrate, and just as I am about to score a killing blow, he leaps to the side with great speed! Great speed for a stupid person! So stupid! He lifts his leg to kick at my skull, as if he is some sort of martial artist, but I effortlessly grab at his foot and push him away. Just as I do that, he stabs wildly at me with his dumb spear! So stupid! He barely grazes my little finger, and after his wild stabbings, he touches down on the ground. 20:22, January 20, 2018 (UTC)20:22, January 20, 2018 (UTC)~ I touch down on the ground, accomplishing my task. I got about and inch and a half into his finger, which is more than enough. I feel a sense of pride, but I shove that deep down into my very being. Pride is something that should be cast aside in the pursuit of justice. He laughs at me and raises his hand to show his wound. "Look, stupid, this is all you were able to do! I bet you feel really dumb now." He looks at his cut hand and shakes it a little bit. "It isnt even bleeding!" He calls this out with great confidence. He falls backwards onto the floor, clutching himself whilst he laughs. He calls me stupid twenty-two times. Then, tired of his antics, I speak to him. "Just as I wished for. This scratch will kill you." He laughs. "Oh yeah? Really? How stupid are you! Its a scratch! And even if it were to kill me, I could just revive myself!" Using -Love Train,- I begin to move the scratch. It travels up his arm, and then to his shoulder. In his fits of laughter, he doesn't even notice. It retreats under his skin from there, and goes towards a certain area of the heart. Once it reaches its destination, I allow the cut to bleed. 20:22, January 20, 2018 (UTC)20:22, January 20, 2018 (UTC)~ As I laugh, I feel a deep pain in my chest. Did I eat something weird last night? This question is cast aside as blood sputers out of my laughing mouth. The Pain worsens. "F-FUCK!" I scream out. I kick my legs, as if I were fighting the pain itself, and arch my back. I let out a scream- its cut off with more blood. The pain is intense. I can barely think. All I know is that this situation is stupid. Its making me angry. I hate stupid things, and this the stupidest thing thats ever happened! I vomit. Chunks of grape and blood cover the cobblestone path. I look up at Babalone. "Y'know... I can revive from this? All gods can. If you-" I am interrupted by a stream of vomit. Color begins to leave my vision. It harder to move, and its cold. I've only died once before, so I am not used to this sensation. I hate it. Its stupid. I can't wait to make Babalone feel it. He squats infront of me, his head pointed at my face."Should I finish that thought for you? I think you were about to say 'If you thinkl-'"I cut him off by spitting blood into his face. "Fuck you!" I shout at him. Hokori "If you think that I am just going to die, you are super fucking stupid! Im going to come back, over and over again, and I will fucking kill you! I'm fucking invincible!" Category:Blog posts